Though clinical manifestations of AIDS are complicated, the pathogenic reasons are limited in two aspects of internal and exogenous causes. Exogenous causes generally are evil, toxin, skin diseases or infections, while internal causes are the extreme weaknesses of entrails, Qi and blood; but exogenous evils do the damage mainly because there are internal weaknesses in the first place, and exogenous evils exert effects through internal causes. Phlegm retention and congestion are the pathologic outputs formed by functional disorders of entrails, Qi and blood induced by AIDS, at the same time they also become pathologic factors to cause the generation of superficial nodules, ulcers and malignant tumors. Because this disease is a general disease, internal factors play the major role in pathopoiesis. Chinese patent No. 97119177.8 discloses a Chinese herbal medicine for treating AIDS, which mainly contains Snakegourd root, Bitter melon, Dandelion, Chinese pulsatilla root, Liquorice Root, Lespedeza cuneata, Root of Membranous Milkvetch, Calculus equi, Flos lonicerae, Dyers woad leaf, Baical skullcap root, Radix ginseng silvestris, Cornu antelopes, and Oreocharis benthamii var. In addition, it also contains Green Basilisk, Shenshandiaoyuncao, Cavalerie mosla herb (mini), and Glabrousleaf pittosporum leaf (maxi). This Chinese herbal medicine for treating AIDS is prepared by rumination technique to obtain the pure natural elites in plants and animals, the obtained materials are extracted and refined by high technological equipment and advanced techniques. This drug can inhibit the multiply of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) and improve the capacity of human antibodies, increase the immunological functions of adrenal cortex, genital gland and cells. But the therapeutic effect of this drug is not as good as desired, and its preparation method is not suitable for large scale industrial production. Therefore, there is a need for a new and effective Chinese herbal medicine preparation for treating AIDS.